La science et le droit peuvent-ils s'entendre ?
by July18
Summary: Draco est en fac de droit, fils de ministre et célibataire endurci, il fait rêver toutes les filles. Hermione est en fac de biologie, timide et réservée, elle est trasnparente au reste du monde. Mais que se passera-t-il quand ces deux là annonceront leur amour ?
1. Chapter 1

Il était de notoriété publique que Draco Malefoy était quelqu'un de froid et réservé. Grand, fin, blond, peau blanche et regard d'acier, il intimidait autant qu'il fascinait. A la fac de droit, nombre de jeunes filles étaient entrées en cours les yeux rougis après un refus de sa part de sortir avec elles. Cœur de pierre, personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec quelqu'un, homme ou femme. Lorsqu'on interrogeait ces amis, qui étaient peu nombreux, ils se contentaient de hausser les épaules et d'ignorer la question. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait leur faire ?

Quelle ne fut pas la stupeur de tous ces gens, lorsqu'un beau matin d'octobre, entre les feuilles mortes, on aperçut Draco Malefoy se faire jeter comme un malpropre par une fille inconnue et de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Les rumeurs envahirent le campus laissant indifférent le principal concerné et ses amis. Les regards et messes basses s'intensifièrent.

De son côté Draco resta exactement le même, fière, peu avenant sans aucun sourire. Ne pouvant rien tirer de lui ou de ses proches. Les commères décidèrent de s'intéresser à cette fille qui avait réussi à faire battre le cœur du plus célèbre célibataire de la filière.

Draco était d'une humeur exécrable, en plus de supporter tous ces regards, qui étaient habituels, il devait se coltiner les messes basses qui n'étaient pas aussi basses que ça. Quelques semaines plus tôt il avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione dans les bois entre leur université. La jeune fille étudiait la biologie et seule une petite forêt séparait les 2 établissements. Ils s'étaient connus à une soirée chez un ami commun. Il était rare qu'il aille dans ce genre de fête mais Harry lui avait promis milles misères s'il ne venait pas. Et quand on savait que le jeune homme était policier, on n'ignorait pas ces menaces surtout lorsqu'on aspirait à devenir juge. Avoir des amis dans la police ça pouvait être utile.

Il n'avait d'abord pas remarqué cette jeune fille mal à l'aise dans une robe rose pastel. Jusqu'à ce que, cette dite demoiselle, renverse son ice tea sur sa belle chemise blanche. Il avait d'abord était furieux, Blaise, son meilleur ami, lui avait juré avoir vu de la fumée sortir de ces oreilles. Mais toute sa colère avait disparu lorsque ces yeux avaient rencontré le visage rouge de la jeune fille. Ces cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses épaules, son visage rouge tomate montrait une gêne infinie. Ces fines lèvres n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander pardon. Attendri, il n'avait pas pu en vouloir bien longtemps à cette inconnue qui venait de ruiner le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire que sa mère lui avait fait. Une fois la surprise passée, ils s'étaient isolés tous les deux pour essuyer cette énorme tache marron sur la chemise blanche du garçon. Drago avait alors engagé la conversation naturellement avec la jeune fille qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser après chacune de ces phrases. Dans ce dédale d'excuses, il apprit qu'elle se prénommait Hermione et qu'elle étudiait la biologie dans le campus à côté du sien. A partir du moment où il lui posa une question sur ses études, elle ne s'arrêta plus de parler, Draco aurait pu trouver ça lassant mais le ton passionné de la jeune fille et ces yeux qui brillaient, l'attendrissait. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à parler chacun de leurs études, de leur stage et projet professionnel. C'était vraiment agréable de parler avec une personne étrangère, ne connaissant rien de vous et qui partageait votre passion pour la réussite. La soirée passa très vite, les numéros furent échangés et ils se promirent de se retrouver autour d'un café dans le bar _Du coin de la rue_ où tout deux avaient leurs habitudes.

Depuis, ils se retrouvaient souvent pour parler de tout et de rien, leur dernier exposé ou devoir, leur livre en cours ou leur nouvelle chanson préférée. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux pendant qu'elle lui racontait pour la énième fois la fin de Roméo et Juliette qui l'avait fait pleurer, encore. Jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir à parler avec quelqu'un et surtout à l'écouter car c'était surtout Hermione qui parlait. Ayant très peu d'amis à la fac, elle n'avait que Draco à qui se confier. Au fils des jours, une réelle amitié était née et Draco sentait son coeur chavirer à chaque rencontre.

Mais i semaines, tout avait basculé, Draco, n'en pouvant plus de lui cacher ces sentiments, lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le bois.

"Salut Hermione ! s'écria-t-il stressé.

\- Salut ! Je suis contente de te voir, tu dois absolument lire ce livre, il est fabuleux !

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose avant… Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît mais tous ces rendez-vous au café m'ont chamboulé. Tu connais ma réputation de sans coeur et bien grâce à toi, j'ai découvert que j'en avais un, il attendait juste la bonne personne pour battre et cette personne c'est toi."

Il prit d'abord son rougissement pour de la gêne et le trouva adorable mais très vite il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille se jette dans ces bras mais celle-ci se retourna et partit en courant. Il resta donc planter là, comme un piquet à regarder la première fille qu'il aimait s'enfuir.

Oui Draco était d'une humeur exécrable depuis et rien n'arrivait à améliorer ces journées.


	2. Chapter 2

Je refermais pour la centième fois ce pauvre livre de Roméo et Juliette, les larmes aux yeux. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas l'histoire qui me mettait dans cet état là mais ma propre bêtise. Je vivais le plus beau début d'histoire d'amour. Draco était beau, intelligent, bosseur. Il aimait lire et pouvait m'écouter pendant des heures. Sa voix était grave et un peu prétentieuse mais je n'avais jamais eu l'impression qu'il me prenait de haut. Au contraire, il s'étonnait chaque fois que je lui expliquais mes cours, me demandant comment je pouvais retenir tout cela. Il me faisait sourire, rire. Il me faisait rêver.

J'avais l'impression d'être Jasmine, Draco m'emportant loin sur son tapis volant dans un rêve bleu. Pourtant quand celui-ci m'avait avoué ces sentiments, ce n'est pas un baisé que je lui avais donné. Je m'étais retournée et enfuie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Depuis j'ignorais ces appels et textos. Je l'avais même évité un soir alors qu'il m'attendait devant la faculté, en l'apercevant, j'avais fait un détour pour l'éviter. Je me maudissais chaque soir mais j'étais incapable de me retrouver en face de lui. Depuis 2 semaines, je rentrais directement après les cours, plus de café au _Coin de la rue,_ plus de bibliothèque après les cours, je me réfugiais dans mon appartement, m'abrutissant de cours et de relecture de Roméo et Juliette. Je l'avais tellement lu que je pouvais me le réciter en entier pendant un cours trop ennuyant. Je me désespérais.

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire, il l'avait appelé une centaine de fois, saturé sa messagerie vocale, harceler de SMS, attendu des heures au _Coin de la rue_ mais il n'avait pas réussi à la voir. Un soir il profita de finir plus tôt qu'elle (ayant enregistré son emploi du temps sur son téléphone) mais là encore elle lui avait échappé. Il pensa à aller directement chez elle, mais la perspective de se retrouver à parler de ces sentiments sur le pas de sa porte ne l'enchantait guère. Alors il laissa tomber, pas complètement, se limitant à un message par jour, toujours le même :

_Bonjour Hermione, j'espère que tu vas bien. S'il te plaît réponds-moi, tu me manques_.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse en 3 semaines. Il commençait à désespérer, se traitant d'idiot et se plongeant corps et âme dans son travail. Mais même cela n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher de penser à Hermione.

On était début novembre, les premiers partiels débutaient, m'offrant une distraction autre que penser à Draco. Je recevais chaque jour un message mais je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre. Mais en ce mardi matin, le message avait changé :

_Salut Hermione, il faut absolument que tu m'aides, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la fin de Roméo et Juliette et j'ai un partiel demain. Aide-moi ! _

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ce message désespéré de Draco, c'était la première fois que je riais depuis que je l'avais vu dans la forêt et mon Dieu ce que ça faisait du bien. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans un tel désespoir.

_Salut Draco, alors à la fin Roméo pense que Juliette est morte et se suicide au côté de sa bien-aimée qui se réveille peu de temps après. Voyant son amant étendu mort à côté d'elle, elle se tue également._

La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, je fixais mon écran en souriant bêtement.

_Tu me sauves la mise ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te remercier ? _

Sans réfléchir, je lui renvoyai un message.

_Un café, ce soir 17h au Coin de la rue. _

Il accepta aussitôt et je sentis un poids énorme disparaître de mon ventre. J'allais le revoir, je lui avais donné rendez-vous.

De l'autre côté de la petite forêt, Draco remercia profondément Shakespeare, lui promit de lire chacune de ces œuvres et de le citer dans sa prochaine dissertation. Il allait enfin la revoir, après près d'un mois sans avoir de nouvelle, elle lui avait proposé un rendez-vous. Son humeur changea d'un côté et il sourit tout le reste de la journée. Eveillant les soupçons des commères.

Le changement d'humeur de Draco et surtout son sourire n'échappa à personne dans le campus, relançant de plus belles les rumeurs qui s'étaient peu à peu tues. Les commères n'avaient pourtant pas chômés pour trouver qui était cette mystérieuse jeune fille mais elles firent chou blanc. Elle n'était pas dans la même filière ni dans leur année, ni dans celle des autres années. Elle ne faisait pas partie des promos d'économie et ce n'étaient certainement pas une de ces filles coincées de biologie.

Au vue de leurs recherches infructueuses et de la mine souriante de Draco, elles décidèrent de le suivre à la sortie des cours. Peut-être allait-il les emmener directement à cette jeune fille envers qui elles éprouvaient tant de haine.


End file.
